


A Night at Mt. Ember

by mithrilmomo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ember Island (Avatar), Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Firebending & Firebenders, Friends to Lovers, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hot Springs Sex, Intimacy, Love Confessions, My First Smut, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sukka mention, The Receptionist is all of us LBH, Their first kiss may or may not be inspired by Wolfgang and Kala’s kiss in Sense8 S2E6, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Waterbending & Waterbenders, We stan a tattooed Zuko, Who doesn’t love a little sneaking around?, Zuko is a bold mofo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilmomo/pseuds/mithrilmomo
Summary: Almost a decade after defeating Ozai, Katara vacations at a natural hot springs in the Fire Nation. The resort looks practically empty, but she soon learns that she's not alone. Zuko is there too, but he’s happy to share the springs with her…
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 278





	A Night at Mt. Ember

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut, as well as my first time writing Zutara. Enjoy!
> 
> Some artwork that inspired this fic:  
> [Zutara in Hot Springs](https://www.deviantart.com/svyre/art/ZW-Steamy-698383307) and [Zuko with Tattoos](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBn8_EmjbNz/?igshid=6fynlcg4bqr8)

“Hello, anyone there?”

Katara tapped the call bell on the front desk. When she had planned to vacation at Mount Ember, the Fire Nation’s premier resort and spa, she hadn’t expected the service to be this poor. The resort was suspiciously quiet despite it being prime summer season. The only sounds filling the room were the gentle bubbling of the lobby’s fountains and the crackling of candles. Not only was the receptionist missing, but the other staff were nowhere to be seen.

She raised her arms above her head, absentmindedly stretching her muscles. Her whole body ached from days of hiking the nearby mountain range. On her way back into town, she had stopped by Ozai’s beach house, mostly to reminisce, but some small part of her hoped that she would run into an old friend. Unfortunately, the place was as deserted as it was a decade ago and even more rundown. It seemed like the current Firelord hadn’t bothered to renovate it. Her mind kept drifting to Zuko, whom she hadn’t spoken to in years. She hadn’t even told him that she was vacationing nearby. She wondered how being Fire Lord was treating him, but for some reason she didn’t have the nerve to approach him. There was something she felt about him that she couldn’t exactly express. It had been lingering for years. She wasn’t sure what it was, but what she did know was that it only grew after she and Aang separated.

Her impatience growing, Katara rang the bell once again, hoping that someone would hear it. Glancing around, she decided that this place was certainly a step up from the spa she had visited with Toph all those years ago. The Earth Kingdom simply could not match the Fire Nation for elegance. The resort was exquisitely fashioned in shades of red and gold, its walls a dark gray, almost black, and textured like volcanic rock. The lobby’s showpiece was an enormous multi-tiered fountain, filled with small floating candles and rare red lotus flowers. The front desk was bordered by two small waterfalls which steamed, apparently coming from the natural springs. The soothing mineral scent of the water mixed with the perfume of the resort itself: a combination of floral notes and warm spices that she couldn’t exactly pinpoint. She thought that she caught hints of jasmine, sandalwood, and incense, but wasn’t exactly sure. The smell was strong enough to notice but subtle enough to not overwhelm or distract.

Just as she was about to ring the bell for a third time, a young woman appeared from a room behind the counter. She was fashioned in red robes with delicate golden embroidery.

“Took you long enough.” Katara crossed her arms over her chest.

“Lady Katara!” She curtsied briefly. “Apologies for the delay. I had no idea you were...coming here.” She seemed to be stifling a laugh. Katara hadn’t the faintest idea why.

“Yes I was hiking nearby. Can you tell me why there’s no one here? I thought this place would be packed.”

“Well it’s...uh...you don’t know? Here, I don’t want to keep you waiting any longer. Let me get the key to your room. Perhaps some dinner as well?” She seemed to be rushing for some reason besides trying to provide good service. She was hiding something, but Katara didn’t have the energy to contemplate what it was. She just wanted to get in the hot springs as soon as possible.

“That would be great, thank you.”

The woman reached into the desk and handed her a golden key. “A room fit for royalty, ma’am.” She pointed down a hallway. “The dining room is in the first door on the left. Enjoy your stay at Mount Ember!”

“Wait, what about payment...” The woman scurried into the back room before she could respond. Katara thought it odd, but supposed that she would just pay upon leaving. As she walked towards the dining room, she heard hushed voices coming through the open door: 

“I can’t believe she’s here! I knew it all along…”

Katara ignored it and entered the dining room. The room was high-ceilinged with large windows showcasing the rocky volcanic landscape and bordering ocean. The far wall was completely composed of a massive floor-to-ceiling waterfall. Strangely, there was only one table set for dinner. It was covered with all kinds of Fire Nation delicacies: roasted seafood, smoked meats and sausages, spicy noodles, dumplings, steamed vegetables, fresh fruits, sweet buns, egg custard tarts, hot cakes and cream, among many other dishes. She assumed that all of the produce came from the gardens and orchards she passed upon entering, as the area was rich with volcanic soil. On the table, a pot of tea had already been poured. Upon closer inspection she realized that portions of the food had been removed, as if they had already been partially eaten. At this point, she didn’t really care. The food was still piping hot and smelled delicious. She quickly filled and emptied her plate, washing everything down with gulps of jasmine tea.

After dinner, Katara went to her room to drop off her bags and prepare for the springs. The door to her room was different from the others nearby. It was not only larger, but its handles were enrobed in gold and it was bordered by vertical water fixtures that cascaded on either side. She entered to find a massive suite, immediately thinking that there must have been a mistake. The room was far too big and extravagant for one person. It had its own bar and private pool, not to mention an enormous bed that filled most of the room. As she unloaded her bags, she noticed a few things out of place. The bed was slightly unmade, its pillows tossed aside. There was an open bottle of rice wine on the bar, partially empty. Someone had poured out a drink or two’s worth of wine. It seemed that the room was already occupied. Tired and travel-weary, Katara figured she would just resolve the mix-up after she had a hot soak. 

After briefly rinsing off in the shower, Katara tucked her braided hair into a bun and donned one of the soft cotton robes provided by the resort. She headed off towards the main pool of the hot springs. She stepped outside to find that the sun was just setting, its rays cascading over a gorgeous rocky spring. The pool was bordered by rock formations that created small nooks for privacy. Candles were scattered near the edge of the pool, waiting to be lit once the sun fully set. In the distance, she could see the ocean waves gently lapping against the shore. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath of fresh, salty air. She couldn’t wait to ease into the pool and soak away her troubles.

Just as she undid the tie of her bathrobe, exposing her chest, she heard a cry from the back of the springs.

“Stop!”

Katara’s face went flush as she quickly covered herself with her robe.

“Who’s there?”

“Sorry to startle you.”

In the back corner of the springs, a figure arose from the water, emerging from behind a pillar of rock. The figure walked towards her, hip-deep in the springwater, soon fully visible in the setting sun.

“Zuko...”

It had been years since she had last seen him. He looked...different. Over the years he had grown his hair out long, letting it hang slightly past his shoulders. But there was something else. All those years as Fire Lord seemed to have strained him. Although his face seemed expressionless, she swore she saw some kind of pain lingering behind his eyes. Something seemed to be pulling his body taut. His chest seemed more defined then when she saw it last, when he had won the Agni Kai against his sister. Except back then it was partially covered by tatters of his clothing, burned away by Azula’s lightning. This time his chest was completely bare, dripping with water. Katara resisted the urge to bite her lip. Something else had changed: his upper body was now covered in tattoos. His arms, chest, shoulders, and back were swirling with designs of red dragons. They encircled the center of his abdomen, where he still bore the scar his sister had given him all those years ago. Katara remembered running her hands across his chest trying to heal him, the sunburst-shaped scar still hot from where Azula’s lightning had struck. She brushed the memory aside, her eyes involuntarily drifting downward to the water lapping at his hips. She had to restrain herself from looking further, so she returned to meet his eyes again, his gaze suddenly intense.

“It’s been too long.”

She paused for a moment, letting his words linger in the air. She reached her right hand to grab her wrist, gripping hard. She could feel her pulse rapidly quickening against her index finger. She changed the subject.

“What are you doing here?”

“The resort was reserved for me, I have the weekend off. I’m actually surprised they let you in.”

Katara remembered the receptionist from earlier, giggling at her arrival. She sighed. 

“They must have assumed that you invited me. I think they gave me your room key too.”

Zuko laughed. It was boyish and sweet and she couldn’t help but laugh along with him. 

“Well, regardless, I’m happy to see you.”

Her face suddenly grew hot. “I should go. I don’t want to disturb your soak.”

A light smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “I’d actually appreciate the company. It’s been kind of lonely having the resort to myself. Come join me in the springs.”

“I don’t know…” She instinctively reached to cross her arms over her chest, even though she was covered by a robe.

“Here, we can sit on either side of the rocks. Then you can have your privacy. I promise I won’t look.”

The thought of sharing the water together, even though they wouldn’t even be touching or looking at one another, made her heart start to hammer against her ribcage. She couldn’t deny that she desperately wanted to join him. Why had she offered to leave just moments ago? Maybe she was too afraid to be with him one-on-one, afraid of being vulnerable, afraid of the things she might say. But on the other hand, she didn’t want to lose the chance to catch up with him after all these years. She let out a deep breath and nodded, accepting his offer. 

He grinned, turned around and walked towards the rocks, his steps slowed by the resistance of the water. She couldn’t help but admire the droplets falling down his back, slowly running down the curves of dragon scales towards the base of his spine. She raised her eyebrows, mindlessly fiddling with the tie of her bathrobe. As soon as he was hidden behind the rocks, she tentatively removed her robe and hung it on a hook on the wall.

Once she submerged herself in the springwater, she immediately felt more comfortable. She was in her element after all. The water was divine, hot enough to soothe the strain in her limbs but not make her extremely lightheaded. The springs let off a strong but pleasant mineral scent that quickly eased her nerves. As she made her way through the water, she briefly closed her eyes and submerged herself completely, relaxing as the warm water covered her face. As she rose above the waterline, she flinched slightly at the change in temperature. She sat down, leaning her back against the wall of the springs. She spread out her arms and let out a huge sigh.

“Good, isn’t it?”

“It’s amazing. Especially after making it down Mount Ember this morning.”

“I’ve done that hike before. I’m surprised you’re still awake. I would have been knocked out already.”

“Sokka was sure I couldn’t do it, but I totally proved him wrong.”

“How is your brother by the way?”

“He’s doing well. He’s handling things in the South Pole while I’m gone. Oh, did you know? Suki is expecting.”

“That’s great to hear! I figured it wouldn’t be long after their wedding.”

“I think that’s the last time we saw each other, actually. Seems like forever ago. Did you still have the tattoos back then? I don’t remember seeing them.”

“Yeah, I’ve had them for some time. They were just hidden under my robes. The Firebending Masters gifted me an egg a couple of years back, so I got the tattoos in honor of them. It’s still incubating in my throne room at the moment. Not sure what to name it yet.”

“That’s so exciting! I would love to see a dragon. I never actually got to meet Ran and Shaw.”

“Well, I’ll make sure to introduce you once it hatches.”

“I’d like that.”

Katara began to care for her sore muscles, massaging out the knots in her feet and calves. The warmth of the water dulled the pain almost instantly. As she began to care for her hands, pressing a thumb into the top of her palm and rubbing out the aches at the base of each finger, Zuko spoke again.

“You know, I used to come here as a kid, when my family took us here on vacation every summer. Now I just come here when I need to forget about my problems.”

“Is being Fire Lord not as easy as you thought?”

“I never thought it would be easy. But I never thought it would affect me this much. Every day I have to live in my father’s shadow, fix all of his mistakes. And it’s not like I have the support my father had. All of my family is either in jail or an asylum, except for Uncle, who’s not really into politics anymore. When I became Fire Lord, I was only looking at all the things I could gain, not what I had the potential to lose.”

“What do you mean?”

“I…I lost Mai.”

“Zuko...I had no idea. I’m so sorry. What happened?”

“I don’t want to get into it. Basically, it’s not easy having the Firelord as your boyfriend.”

Katara longed to comfort him, but she didn’t want him to see her exposed like this. She looked at the rocks between them. All she could see of him were his legs. She wanted to say something, but she wasn’t sure what. She took a risk and placed a reassuring hand on his knee. He inhaled sharply upon contact.

“I’m sorry, Zuko.”

“T-thanks, Katara.”

“You probably don’t know...Aang and I broke up years ago.”

“Really? I’m sorry to hear that. It’s impossible to imagine you two apart. How did it end?”

She sighed, removing her hand. “Let’s just say it’s not easy having the Avatar as your boyfriend.”

They sat together in the pregnant silence. Zuko was single? That changed everything. Katara looked again at the rocks next to her. She could only imagine what was on the other side. Thinking of his body in the water excited her. She stayed speechless as she played out scenarios of how the evening would end in her mind. After a long pause, she spoke again.

“Things haven’t been easy in the South Pole either. It’s hard to rebuild a community from almost nothing. I’m glad Dad and Sokka are there to help me, I don’t know if I could have done it without them. But as I look at our tribe growing more and more every day, it pains me that my mother never got to see it.”

“I know how you feel. I can’t help but think of how happy my mother would be to see this new era of peace and prosperity.” 

The sun was now only a sliver of yellow on the horizon. The sky burned brilliant shades of red and orange, covered only by a few scattered clouds. Katara wondered if Fire Nation sunsets were always like this. When she was traversing enemy territory with her friends ten years ago, she hadn’t had much time to pay attention to those kinds of things. There were more important things to worry about. But now...now she was more concerned with the man sitting next to her. She could feel the movement in the water every time he adjusted his legs or arms. She couldn’t stop thinking of his bare chest and muscles and the new tattoos that perfectly wrapped around them. She imagined running her hands over him, tracing the dragon scales with her fingers. At the very least, she longed to see him again, since she was certain her daydreams would never become reality. As the sun continued to set, it had become harder and harder to see over the course of her conversation with Zuko. By that point, she couldn’t even see his legs peeking out from behind the rocks.

As she opened her mouth to speak, she saw something in the corner of her eye. One of the many candles bordering the springs suddenly began emitting a soft light. She looked around, unsure of the source of the flame. Suddenly, one by one, the candles bordering the shore illuminated as small wisps of fire hit their wicks, casting the springs in a golden glow. She could only assume that it was Zuko’s doing.

“It’s…”

“Beautiful.”

He finished her sentence before she had the chance. Some part of her was certain that he was looking at her when the word left his mouth, his face turned towards her despite the rocks dividing them. But another part of her was sure that was nonsense. It was impossible that he felt the same way about her. 

Katara absentmindedly began to bend the water in front of her into abstract shapes, beginning with a small spiral that slowly grew into the shape of a small dragon. Zuko broke the silence.

“You know, Katara...there’s something I never told you.”

“Oh? What’s that?” She condensed the water, simplifying it into a sphere. She tried to ignore the heartbeat in her ears.

“Every time I see this scar on my chest, I think about you…Sometimes I regret that I brought you with me to face Azula. I hate that you had to fight her alone. But to be honest, I couldn’t have defeated her without you.”

She could hear a smile in his voice.

“I keep reliving that day. When I jumped to intercept the lightning, I risked everything. My honor. My throne. My country. But I think there was something deep inside me, buried, that burst forward in a desperate attempt to protect what really mattered.”

The droplet of water that Katara was bending above the pool quickly fell in with a delicate splash.

“Katara...sometimes I wonder how I’ve lived without you for so long.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

Her face grew extremely hot. She knew it wasn’t from the water. Was she dreaming or did Zuko just confess to her? She had been struggling to define her feelings for him for so long. Things had changed ever since he sacrificed himself to save her from Azula’s lightning. Over the years she had watched him from afar, watched him deliver speeches at the Fire Nation Capital, watched him dance with Mai at Sokka and Suki’s wedding. All this time, she had wished to be the one standing next to him, dancing with him, waking up next to him. She didn’t have a word to describe how she felt about him, but she wanted to figure it out.

With a newfound courage, she rose from her seat and slowly inched around the rocks. Shoulder-deep in the water, she moved effortlessly with the help of her bending. As she turned the corner, she locked eyes with him.

“Zuko...I’ve been wondering the same thing.”

She took note of his shocked expression as she slowly drifted towards him. He was also shoulder-deep in the water, reclining against the pool’s wall. He waited hungrily as she approached him, his eyes drifting downwards to admire her body beneath the waterline. Before she knew it, their faces were inches apart, and the only sounds were the trickling of the springwater and their hesitant breathing. A drop of water cascaded down her forehead, falling from her nose to her bottom lip. Zuko watched it as it fell, swallowing and parting his lips. As she leaned forward, he pulled back.

“Are you sure about this, Katara?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

She looked downwards to the waterline colliding with his collarbone. She inhaled and raised her head to meet his eyes, nodding. He reached out a hand tentatively, running a finger to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing away the water droplet that had stuck to her bottom lip, his gaze drifting downwards. Katara closed her eyes, waiting for impact. 

The first kiss was quick and hot, like getting hit with a drop of melted wax that quickly solidifies. Slight pain, then immense pleasure. Now that she was so close to him, she could smell a hint of cologne dabbed behind his ear, sweet and smoky like woodfire. She smiled into his mouth. He pulled away slightly, his lips lingering a moment. They exchanged breaths then opened their eyes once again. 

“What’s so funny?” He blushed.

“Just thinking how we skipped some of the steps for a normal first kiss.”

“Oh?”

“We already have our clothes off.”

Their laughs echoed through the springs. Once they were able to stop themselves, she became suddenly cognizant of his body so close to hers. She couldn’t feel his skin just yet, but she could feel a heat emanating from him through the water. She reached a hand towards him through the water, hovering by his abdomen. His eyes followed her as her fingers came in contact with his chest scar. She almost flinched at the sudden heat of his skin.

“Zuko, how long have you felt this way?”

“Since I got that scar. Maybe even before that.”

She snaked her palm up his chest, his collarbone, settling behind his ear. Her voice grew hoarse, hungry.

“Kiss me.” She bit her lip. “ _Please_.”

Their lips collided once again, this time far less gentle. He kissed her desperately, like he was trying to make up for years of lost time. His skin radiated a warmth that hit her in waves. With every opening and close of his mouth, every pressing of tongue, she could feel her body temperature rise too. When she had fantasized about this before, her fingers drifting down beneath her sheets, she had thought that his lips would be rough. But no...they were incredibly soft, somehow capable of being gentle one moment, then forceful the next. She immediately became aware of his hands, calloused from years of sword fighting, resting on the small of her back. She gripped his jaw, the muscles strong against her palm.

She suddenly pressed him against the wall, bringing their bodies chest-high above the water. As she straddled him, she felt his cock against her thigh. Katara didn’t know if the sudden heat of the water was from the springs or Zuko himself. She assumed the latter. The firebender’s skin burned as she ran her hands across his neck and shoulders. His hands, currently resting at her hips, began to move up her body in turn. She felt his fingers on her waist, her stomach, then...nothing. Strangely, his hands skipped over her chest. She opened her eyes to see that his hands had risen above the water, hovering by her forehead. Stray drops of springwater fell onto her face.

“May I?”

She nodded. He deftly removed her hairpieces, unraveled her braid. Her wet hair fanned out into the water, strands of it sticking to her skin. He glided a hand across her right shoulder, brushing the hair aside and replacing it with his lips. He slowly made his way to her neck, hesitating at first, his breath tickling her. He pressed his lips into her skin, then his tongue, eliciting a moan upon contact. It was a sound he had never heard from her before. He was suddenly desperate to hear it again.

But Katara had other things in mind. Before he knew it, her mouth was on his neck. He melted as she kissed him. As she lightly sank her teeth into the skin on his neck, he groaned in pleasure. Her right hand let go of his face and slowly trailed down his abdomen, hovering between his legs. 

“May I?”

“ _Please_.”

The water around his groin quickly cooled, then warmed again. He shivered in delight at her clever use of waterbending. He threw his head back and moaned as she grabbed him, squeezed. The water around them began to furiously steam. He rolled his hips as she glided her hand up and down. He found himself desperate to taste her again, cupping his hands on her face and pulling her into another kiss. She stopped for a moment, gliding a thumb horizontally across the tip of his cock. He shivered again.

“Oh…”

He basked in the rhythm, savoring the pressure of her thighs against his hips and her lips on his jaw. She glided a tongue down his neck to his throat, her lips pursing against his Adam’s apple. He couldn’t take it. He had to feel her too. As her hand continued to move up and down, he slid his palms onto her chest. The next time she squeezed him, he did the same. She sighed into his ear as the warmth of his hands surrounded her breasts.

Distracted by her own pleasure, she let go of him for a moment. He took the opportunity and lifted her, making them switch places, now straddling her and pushing her back against the wall. She could feel his cock against her stomach. She gasped as he trailed a hand between her thighs. His hands were hot, somehow hotter than the springwater. She trembled as his thumb pressed against her clit, wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her face grow flush against his ear. He moved his fingers up and down, drinking in the incredible sounds coming from her mouth. He slid in a forefinger, making her inhale sharply and fiercely grip his shoulders. As he moved his finger in and out, her face nestled into the crook of his neck, gasping into it. When he switched from one finger to two, she wrapped her legs around him. She pressed her heels into his lower back, digging her nails into his shoulders. As her short breaths echoed in his ear, he could only feel himself growing harder. He crooked his fingers inside her, pulling them towards him. She groaned in pleasure, her nails pressing into his back. That would probably leave a mark tomorrow, but Zuko didn’t mind. He could tell that she was getting close. Just a few moments more…

As she cried out, a wave emitted from her, rippling out as she clung to him tightly. Zuko was lucky that he had a strong footing or the surge would have certainly knocked him over. He grinned as he felt her against his fingers, the pulses slowly decreasing in strength as the moment passed. Her body was no longer tense, now instead languid like the water. She had eased her grip on his back, her fingers now soft and caressing the part where his neck met his hairline. She pulled her head back to look in his eyes. He noticed her cheeks were now bright red. The warmth in her gaze said two words that didn’t need to be spoken:

_Thank you._

She gave him a quick peck, smiling as their lips separated. She placed a gentle hand on his forehead.

“Is the water getting too hot for you, Firelord?” 

He snickered. “Yeah it is, actually. Let’s go to my suite.”

They made their way out of the pool, this time taking every opportunity to get as close to each other as possible, admiring each other in the candlelight. Zuko splashed her with springwater before realizing who he was up against. He was hit with a huge wave that pushed him to the back of the springs, extinguishing some of the candles in the process. She beamed and fell over laughing, which made it all worth it.

As they exited the pool, before Zuko had the chance to put on his robe, he felt the dampness in his hair and skin subside. He saw the water retreat from his body, hovering before him for a moment, then gently fall back into the spring. He glanced up to see Katara guide the water out of her hair in a graceful movement. He could feel a smile pull at the corner of his lips. This woman never ceased to amaze him. 

They snuck through the hallways back to Zuko’s suite. Zuko felt the practice to be all too familiar. The last time they were sneaking around, it was on one of the Southern Raiders' ships. That felt like ages ago. They didn’t want to run into the resort staff and have to explain anything, at the very least confirm their suspicions and deal with their snickering. As they heard voices around the corner, Zuko grabbed Katara’s wrist and pulled her into a nook behind a large potted fern. He pressed his back against the wall, pulling Katara in front of him. Katara began to lean forward to peak around the corner, but Zuko pulled her back. Instinctively, she grasped his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. He reassuringly ran a thumb over her hand as the voices grew louder. It seemed to be two young women. Katara recognized one of them as the receptionist she met earlier.

“I told you they were a couple.”

“Are you sure? Based on what you said, she seemed kinda clueless when she arrived.”

“It was probably an act. I bet they’re in his suite right now. I asked around, none of the staff know where they are.”

“You’re such a gossip. Mind your own business.”

As their voices began to fade, Zuko gave her hand a squeeze. In response, Katara playfully pressed her ass against him, surprised to find that he was still hard from earlier. Zuko exhaled sharply in response, involuntarily twitching against her and tightening his grasp on her hand. 

“ _Mmm_ …”

Katara tried to hold in her laughter as best she could, turning around to see Zuko’s face. As he tried to suppress his laughs, he looked both embarrassed and amused. 

“Did you hear something?”

Uh oh. The receptionist was back. Katara tried to keep her body as still as possible, pushing herself into Zuko and holding a finger over her lips to remind him to keep quiet. He pulled her hand forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forefinger. She couldn’t help but smile back at him. She loved the sight of him pressed against the wall, his cheeks blushing and a sweet but scheming look in his eyes. The cotton robes weren’t as much of a barrier as they appeared to be. She could still feel him hard against her. She was sure that he was thinking about her breasts against his chest, her nipples hard after the change in temperature from the spring. She was right - he was looking down at her cleavage. All of a sudden, he pushed his face between her breasts, moving his head back and forth. She pulled his face out, giving him an admonishing look. But that soon faded away, since she couldn’t resist smirking at the guilty look on his face. She couldn’t wait to pull that damn robe off of him.

“You’re hearing things. Let’s go.”

As soon as Zuko shut the door to his suite, he spun Katara around and thrust her against it. He pulled open her robe so forcefully that she thought he might rip it. He placed one hand against the door and tucked the other beneath her chin, his thumb barely touching her bottom lip. He wet his lips and leaned in, lifting up her face with his hand. Katara had to stand on her tiptoes just to reach him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Zuko broke away for a moment to lift up her legs, resting them on his hips. He supported her with his hands, giving her ass a quick squeeze. Much better. 

Katara tilted her head back against the door, arching her neck and giving him plenty of opportunity to explore her décolletage. He buried his face into her, scattering kisses down her neck and collarbone, then began to glide his tongue across her breasts. He circled his tongue around one nipple, then sucked hard. She inhaled sharply and leaned her head back farther. He drifted over to her other breast, giving it the same attention until both nipples were just as hard as he was. She pulled his face towards her once again, her voice delightfully breathy in his ear:

“ _I want you_.”

He adjusted his grip and lifted her, carrying her towards the bed. They fell onto it, laughing all the while. He slid the robe off of her, marvelling at how she looked in the candlelight. She removed his robe in turn and raised an eyebrow, impressed. He smirked down at her. She pulled him against her, dropping onto the silken sheets. They were remarkably soft against her bare skin. They certainly spared no expense for the Firelord here. She loved the feeling of his weight on top of her, strong and reassuring. She reached down to grab his cock, giving it a squeeze. He made a noise that sounded like begging, too impatient for his own good. But Katara knew she couldn’t wait much longer either. She couldn’t wait to feel him inside her. She pulled him down, guiding him into her.

She gasped as he entered her. It was slow at first, like getting to know each other all over again. She was learning about how he felt inside her, what kinds of sounds he made, how he trembled when she glided her fingers up the length of his spine. He was extremely hesitant at first. The motion of his hips was slow, a simple back and forth. It was like he didn’t want to hurt her. But it didn’t hurt, not at all. It felt amazing. 

“You can go faster, you know.”

He leaned up to look at her, a spark in his eye.

“I can?”

She nodded. His expression suddenly turned mischievous. As he leaned down on her again, she wrapped her legs around him, pushing him in further. She clenched her muscles on his cock, making him moan in her ear. His motions became faster: forceful circular movements that drove her wild. She hoped that the resort staff couldn’t hear them. For all she knew, they could be outside the door listening. She brushed the thought aside, instead focusing on running her fingers across his back, the muscles taut against her palms. His lips trailed towards her breasts again, licking and sucking and leaving marks that she would be happy to have tomorrow. Her hands traveled up to his head, her fingers running through his hair. She pulled him up to her face to kiss him once again, shivering as his lips surrounded her tongue. One of his hands moved down to caress her thigh, which was currently resting on his hip. The other reached around to grasp the small of her back.

As they pulled away to breathe, she looked into his eyes. She had always been impressed by their deep golden color. She gently ran a thumb across his scar. He didn’t flinch away, rather he let the full weight of his face fall into her hand. They had been through so much together, so many battles, so much pain. Her days of despising him seemed like a lifetime ago. She had hated him because he had betrayed her trust, because she saw him as the beloved young prince devoted to his country and his country alone. She used to think that they were worlds apart. But now she knew the truth. They weren’t that different after all. They both had lost so much to the Fire Nation. But things were different now. The Fire Nation had changed, and she had changed with it.

They continued with a renewed vigor, a newfound care for each other, an innate desire to push away all of that pain. She placed her hands at his hips, guiding him in and out of her in quick motions. Their kisses became less and less frequent as they became too caught up with the feeling of their bodies against each other. She could feel her skin become slick with sweat, but she didn’t care. She rocked her hips back against him, burying one hand in his hair and placing the other on his back. He continued to thrust into her, his grunts becoming more forceful every second. She had a feeling he was going to finish any moment and could tell that she wasn’t far off either. Instinctively, both their hands met, their fingers interlocked and pressed against the sheets. Their gazes met for a moment, which was soon broken as Katara shut her eyes. Her heart beat loudly in her ears as she climaxed, spots dancing behind her closed lids. She felt him pull out of her, a sudden hot feeling as he finished on her stomach. She simply laid on the bed, her limbs splayed out as she relished the pulses coursing through her. She let out a long sigh as they started to subside, opening a sleepy eye to see Zuko savoring his own completion. He looked gorgeous, his hair tousled and sweat glistening off of his dragon tattoos. 

“Look at you, all dirty.” He glanced down at her, running his hands across her thighs.

“It’s the best way to be.” She smirked. “Shall we hop into the hot springs again?”

“I think the shower would be far better. It gets pretty hot in there too.”

“Oh? You must be hoping for a round two. We’ll see.” She laughed as she pulled him down to kiss her again. 

She woke up in the middle of the night, her hair wet against her pillow. She had forgotten to dry it after their shower. She lay on her side tucked into Zuko’s body, his breath softly hitting her neck. As she adjusted her body slightly, she felt Zuko’s body shift, worried that she woke him up. But he continued to sleep, gripping her more tightly and nuzzling his face into her neck. A smile crossed her face. Back in the hot springs, she had been trying to find a word to describe how she felt about Zuko, how she had felt all of these years but had denied again and again. In that moment, wrapped in Zuko’s arms, her breathing slowly matching his, she decided that she had finally found a word to explain everything.

 _Love_.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](https://mithrilmomo.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
